Flight Of A Bird
by Samerys707
Summary: AU A normal flight home turns into a hostage situation. Asami turns negotiator and has twenty four hours to decide Akihito's fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is a new story, sparked by a film I watched quite recently and also the mystery surrounding missing Flight MH370. If people do not like this idea and think it is a cause of offence. PM me and I will take this story down. A lot of you are probably wondering why the hell did she delete her fics and then start again not long after? Things seem at a better place now and I want to continue writing. If that's a problem and you want to rant. Go ahead. But let me be blunt. If you are going to leave a guest review, without any purpose towards my writing/story plot. Your wasting your time, and I will not moderate your review. I am well aware there are trolls currently trolling, who have nothing better to do. To everyone else who welcomed me back. Thank you. This is a short chapter because if I had written more, I'd be giving everything away. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami Ryuichi Japans top crime lord, was seated at his desk. A cigarette hung carelessly from his lips, as he looked through Akihito's weekly surveillance reports. It seemed his lover was cheating on him. That's what it looked like. But then again actions speak louder than words, and an image can mean one thing but say another. Asami unconsciously clenched his fists, a sharp pain throbbing in his chest.

Asami sighed, his eyes narrowing in uncertainty. _'Akihito was seen embracing a man, who at least looked to be in his thirties' _the yakuza thought. It didn't necessarily mean they were having an affair. The yakuza sucked on his cancer stick, before stubbing the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. Standing up Asami moved towards the window, his eyes taking in the neon lights sparkling in the darkness.

He hadn't seen Akihito for two weeks, as he was staying in Tokyo, busy doing some journalist job. The boy was due back a week on Monday. It was a good thing Akihito wasn't back yet though. As Asami was sure he wouldn't be able to stay calm and collective in his presence. He would give Akihito anything and everything he asked for. Well except for his heart, he wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe it was because he couldn't give Akihito his heart, that the boy decided to look elsewhere.

"Maybe it's time I cut him loose" Asami murmured quietly in his office.

The door creaked open and Asami snapped his head to face the intruder. Kirishima pushed his glasses up, gave a small bow and stepped forward.

"Asami-sama." The yakuza recognised the hesitance in his guards' voice.

Asami chuckled "What is it Kirishima?"

Kirishima locked eyes with the crime lord "You have a phone call."

The yakuza's smile faded, his eyebrows knitted in curiosity "Who is it?"

"Akihito. He said he's in trouble." The guard cut to the chase.

Asami narrowed his golden orbs "Patch me through."

Kirishima hastily left the room, shutting the door close on his way out. Asami walked back to his desk and slowly picked up his phone.

"Asami?" Akihito's voice immediately came through.

Asami sighed rubbing his head tiredly "What's wrong?"

Akihito gulped, trying hard to sound indifferent "W-we can't be together anymore."

Asami's jaw clenched, the muscles in his whole body tightening "What?"

"Are you deaf?" Akihito snapped harshly.

Akihito sighed, tears threatening to fall and make him change his mind. But he can't, he couldn't. He had to do this.

"Is this to help your guilty conscience? Huh Akihito? Don't need me clouding your judgment, when you're in the arms of another." Asami sneered angrily.

Akihito gasped out loud, surprising Asami as if he hadn't expected that.

"I bet you thought I was stupid, ignorant even. As if I don't know what you get up to." The yakuza continued, his fist clenching the phone tightly, almost close to breaking.

"I- ..."

"YOU WHAT? Didn't know I knew? Is that your defence Akihito?" Asami snarled, interrupting his ex lover.

The tears fell now, and Akihito couldn't stop them. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands shaking as he held the phone over his head.

"I-I'm sorry." Akihito choked out, before ending the call.

Asami listened to the call end, before he slammed the phone back in its place.

"_Akihito..."_ Asami growled out, anger etched out on his face.

The yakuza sat in his chair and picked up the previous photo of Akihito _"We are not finished and we most certainly are NOT done." _

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews, they are welcomed and appreciated. As no-one found this particular plot offending, I am going to continue with this idea. A guest reviewer pointed out this fic is bland and boring. So if a break up fic isn't your thing, then please move on. Again if you are reviewing as a guest, but it's got nothing to do with the story, your wasting your time. And that's not just on my fics b****ut anybody's. I ****apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito shakily put down the phone, his head slung forward just below his chest. Dropping the phone onto the kitchen work top, he let his hands fall beside him in defeat. Sniffling, Akihito refused to move, instead determined to hide the unshed tears, behind his blonde locks.

A loud clapping noise startled him and Akihito immediately stiffened.

"That was quite the show. I am impressed. Didn't think you would do it." A voice mocked joyfully.

Akihito fought the urge to turn around, knowing it was better if he remained mute. No point fuelling the mans anger anymore than necessary.

A hand suddenly gripped his hair and yanked his head back harshly. Akihito cried out in surprise, tears streaking his pale cheeks.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you"

Akihito glared into the green eyes staring back at him with clear venom. The man narrowed his eyes, before slowly letting go of his hold on Akihito.

"Did he believe you?" The man demanded, in his rich French accent.

Akihito gritted his teeth "yes".

The man, dressed in a white suit moved to lean against the door. His blonde hair fanning out into a Mohican style.

"Who are you?" Akihito folded his arms across his chest. His eyes were full of barely hidden anger, fear and suspicion.

The man was in his thirties, he looked to be around the same age as Asami.

"No one important"

Akihito clenched his fists "So how do you know Asami?"

The man chuckled instead of offering anything insightful. Not really bothered or interested in sharing anything with Akihito.

"You can call me Gabriel."

Akihito watched as Gabriel walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Akihito stayed where he was, unable to think or decide what to do. Taking a deep and shaky breath Akihito ran towards the door. His hands clutched the door frame, before securing the lock in place.

Akihito slid to the floor, his breathing coming in shaky gasps. He felt like he was falling into a dark trap and there was no plausible way out.

He had just broke away from Asami's grasp, because Gabriel had threatened him into it. And if Akihito knew one thing, it was knowing Asami Ryuichi doesn't give up at all. If Akihito even lived to see another day, he knew there was going to be hell to pay.

**«o0o»**

Asami was seated at his office, awaiting for Kirishima to call him, once the meeting was about to start. His first thought was to drop everything and fly down to see Akihito. He was so close as to ordering Kirishima to get his private jet ready, but later changed his mind. He was going to surprise Akihito when he least expected it.

The yakuza hadn't had a peaceful nights sleep, since Akihito had confessed he no longer wanted them to be together. He didn't expect Akihito to depart from his side, better yet have the nerve to leave him, via through a phone call. The boy had guts.

Asami wasn't giving up, no even in the slightest. Akihito sounded unstable, as though what he was about to do, there was no coming back from it. Sighing tiredly, Asami opened the bottom drawer from his desk and picked out a bottle of whiskey. Picking up the glass already on his desk, Asami poured half a glass of whiskey, downing the contents in one go.

A few minutes later, a knock to the door startled him from his thoughts.

Asami snapped his head to the door "Come in."

Kirishima opened the door and walked inside. He glanced at the desk, his eyes narrowing at the bottle of whiskey at least half empty.

"Asami-sama?"

The yakuza ignored the questioning tone in his guards voice. Instead Asami put the rest of the whiskey back into the drawer. Picking up his suit jacket Asami walked to the door. Kirishima sighed before following after his boss.

Asami stopped outside the meeting room before stepping inside, after Suoh opened the door. His guard always did a security check. You can never be too sure.

The yakuza took his seat at the head of the table. Twisting his chair around Asami faced the three men in suits.

"Gentlemen shall we begin?"

The three men nodded their heads just as Kirishima joined Asami at his side. The guard smiled grimly 'this should be good' he mused.

**«o0o»**

A man with brown hair sat in the Airport, pretending to look through a newspaper. His hazel eyes seemed to glance at the Airport security cameras far longer than necessary. The loud ringing of a cell phone made the man glance down at his knees. When the phone began to flash, the man swiped the screen and spoke into the phone.

"Hello"

The man stood up, phone still against his ear as he walked towards the exit. He looked left and right before he finally noticed the black X5 waiting for him. Smiling, the man hung up and walked up to the car.

The door opened and a man got out. They nodded at each other before a woman got out, her heels making a noise against the ground as she faced the man.

"Marcel" The woman greeted, embracing the man.

Marcel let go and moved back. His eyes turned cold and sinister as he stared at the woman with a serious expression.

"Isabel...where is our plan standing?" Marcel questioned, as he joined Isabel inside the X5.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I apologise for the long wait but I still don't have my laptop. This chapter I have slowly been typing from my save documents on my account. It's not very easy. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite****d and followed this fic. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito grabbed his duffel bag, ran to his closet and began packing the essentials. He wasn't staying here any longer. Especially since Gabriel promised to see him again. He rang his editor, the one who got him this job, told him there was a medical emergency and that he would be leaving immediately. Thankfully his editor was understanding in his situation.

The photographer finished packing, grabbed his passport and headed towards the door. He dropped his bag on the ground, turned his back and locked the door. Taking a deep breath, Akihito looked both ways, pulled his hoodie up and started to walk towards the bus stop. He was going to get a bus to the trains station and then a taxi to the airport. He had already booked the flight back for a weeks time but changed it for today, due to the unexpected circumstances.

Akihito was in a world of his own, where he failed to see the man following his every move.

**«o0o»**

Marcel leaned back in the leather car seats, as Isabel began to explain events that had just transpired. She explained that Asami Ryuichi had a lover, not a plaything or a pet but someone he would lay down his life for. Not exactly in those words, but the yakuza's actions showed exactly that.

Marcel wasn't really believing this farce. He knew Asami Ryuichi like a book. That man wasn't capable of keeping a lover for all this time, not when he got so bored easily. There had to be more to it.

"Your saying Asami has a lover?" Marcel asked, looking intently at Isabel.

Isabel narrowed her eyes, "It's what it looks like."

"Show me" Marcel ground out.

Isabel picked up some papers and flicked through them. She moved closer to Marcel and showed him a particular document. It turned out to be photograph.

Marcel pulled the picture closer, as he inspected the image thoroughly. His eyes flickered everywhere but lingered closely on the hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"What is his name?", Marcel asked, not taking his eyes from the photograph, still in his hands.

Isabel clasped her hands together and leaned forward, "Takaba Akihito".

Marcel sighed, rubbing the bride of his nose tiredly, "How do we know he's Asami's lover? This doesn't tell me anything."

Rummaging through the papers again, Isabel pulled out a brown envelope. She dropped the contents onto Marcel's lap. Slowly Marcel started to pick up the photographs, surprise and slight disbelief etched on his face.

Marcel narrowed his eyes at the revealing photos. Asami and his lover in an embrace, then kissing, touching etc. But what really unnerved Marcel was the strong and dominant expression on Asami Ryuichi's face.

Bingo.

A cruel smile made its way onto Marcel's face as his eyes burned holes into the revealing picture. Looks like Asami Ryuichi's façade has started to crumble thought Marcel.

"Call Gabriel." Marcel ordered, his eyes gleaming sadistically.

Isabel frowned at the look in Marcel's eyes before quickly forcing out a smirk of her own. But deep down she had a feeling things were going to go horribly wrong.

**«o0o»**

A loud ringing noise startled the figure from his observing stance. The man stopped moving and without taking his eyes away from his prey, quietly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Make sure he gets on the plane." came the order, as the phone went dead.

The male figure slid the phone back in his pocket and continued following after his prey.

**«o0o»**

Akihito felt a shiver run down his spine, making him feel alert and wary. He whipped his head around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose Akihito walked inside the airport.

Once inside Akihito went through security, he had his luggage checked before sitting in the waiting area. He was a few minutes early. Akihito went to the café, bought a cup of coffee to help him keep awake and alert. Anything could happen from now until he was safely on board the plane.

Akihito jumped when his flight was announced "The non stop flight to Japan is ready to board."

Watching everyone make their way to the terminal, Akihito gulped down his coffee and he too made his way.

As Akihito reached the terminal, he handed his ticket to the man at the door. The man looked Akihito up and down before stamping his ticket and letting him through.

Akihito made his way to his seat, put his duffel bag away and sat down. After the rest of the people made their way to the seats, the door to the plane shut closed. Akihito couldn't help but jump at the sound. It sounded like the end of something, only Akihito didn't know what.

"In order to move away from the gate, please fasten your seatbelts" The flight attendant informed.

Akihito looked to his left and watched as the old woman took deep calming breaths, whilst fastening her seatbelt.

"Not a fan of flying?" Akihito commented.

The old woman chuckled nervously, "something like that."

Akihito smiled as he too, took deep calming breaths. He fastened his seatbelt and relaxed.

"The non stop flight to Japan is ready for take off. The approximate arrival time is eight hours. Please enjoy your flight." The captain's voice carried out into the plane.

Akihito relaxed in his seat and turned his gaze to look out of the window. He closed his eyes wishing to be home, where his heart was.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


End file.
